


Shopping

by Arlzureinne_Karale



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlzureinne_Karale/pseuds/Arlzureinne_Karale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebagai salah satu dari unit ternama, mereka bisa melakukan apa saja. Termasuk berbelanja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Ensemble Stars! adalah milik Happy Element, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan finansial dari penulisan cerita ini.

Tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini Yumenosaki dipenuhi dengan hiruk-pikuk.

Bukan, bukan jenis keributan yang dibuat oleh seorang pemimpin _unit_ berambut cokelat tua yang memiliki kelebihan energi, bukan pula jenis keramaian yang dibuat oleh seorang pemuda dengan rambut sewarna senja yang _lagi-lagi_ menodai dinding dengan spidolnya, atau bahkan jenis teriakan frustasi seorang wakil ketua OSIS yang sudah lelah batin dan raganya.

Ini jenis hiruk-pikuk serius yang belakangan ini belum terdengar lagi. Dimana suara palu bercampur dengan teriakan memerintah, suara derak roda bercampur dengan seruan dan panggilan, suara langkah kaki membahana bersama dengan gumaman, sosok demi sosok bergerak ke sana dan kemari dengan tugas yang harus mereka kerjakan secepatnya.

Hiruk-pikuk kali ini, adalah keributan serius khas persiapan _Dream Festival_.

Setelah para adik kelas terbukti kapabel dalam mempersiapkan sebuah _Dream Festival_ sendiri ketika _White Day_ , para guru berpikir bahwa adalah ide bagus untuk mengadakan _live_ lainnya dengan menggunakan talenta murid kelas satu dan dua sebagai pertunjukkan utama. Mereka bahkan membentuk beberapa _unit_ sementara yang akan disesuaikan dengan tema.

Anak kelas tiga praktis menganggur saja—ada yang bilang mereka sengaja menyetujui acara ini karena ingin leha-leha.

Kentara sekali bahwa persiapan kali ini, mereka kekurangan personil. Oleh karena itu, beberapa adik kelas terpaksa menyeret ketua _unit_ atau bahkan ketua _unit_ lainnya untuk membantu persiapan mereka. Tidak terkecuali, seorang pemuda berambut merah yang ditugaskan dengan sebuah perintah simpel nan sederhana oleh satu-satunya Produser mereka.

“Tsukasa- _kun_ , bisakah kau berbelanja?”

 

* * *

  

“Ini daftar yang cukup panjang,” Narukami Arashi berkata dengan simpati ketika Tsukasa Suou memberikan daftar belanja terkait persiapan _Dream Festival_ mereka. Kertas tersebut bahkan harus digulung beberapa kali agar tidak terhampar di tanah saking banyaknya yang harus dibeli. Narukami lantas bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka tidak juga kehabisan bahan.

“Daftar ini akan dibagi dua dengan Ryuseitai, mereka akan membeli cat dan hal-hal semacam itu, _Onee-sama_ menyuruh kita membeli kain dan bahan-bahan untuk _booth_ seperti bahan kue ...?” kalimat terakhir Tsukasa berakhir dengan tanda tanya, seolah ia sendiri ragu.

“Bahan untuk kue? Memangnya dapur sudah kehabisan? Aku hampir yakin kita memiliki perkebunan gandum atau apalah karena tepungnya tidak pernah habis,” Izumi Sena menyela, sebelah alisnya terangkat, kedua tangannya terlipat. Pakaiannya berantakan seolah ia baru saja bertarung dengan beruang, dan pemuda berambut platina itu sama sekali tidak senang.

“Kudengar kita akan membuat banyak _booth_ karena arena _DreamFes_ kali ini akan sangat luas, mungkin karena itu,” Narukami berkata perlahan, berusaha mengingat apa yang ia dengar dari percakapan panitia lainnya. Ia mengambil jeda sebelum berkata lagi, senyumnya melebar, matanya berkilau, “Dan tidak mungkin kita hanya menjual satu jenis kue, bukan?”

Tsukasa mengangguk, “Benar, dan kudengar akan ada banyak _variation_ lainnya. Oleh karena itu, kita diperbolehkan membawa mobil komite,” sang Knights muda mengangguk cepat.

Izumi melengos, “Mengapa tidak para suruhan OSIS saja yang berbelanja? Biasanya juga begitu, kan? Berbelanja itu merepotkan tahu,” ujarnya—karena bukan Izumi Sena namanya bila tidak memberikan komentar pedas sebelum benar-benar melakukan tugasnya.

“Kita kekurangan personil karena tidak semua anak kelas tiga bergabung, dan _DreamFes_ kali ini cukup besar. Oh iya, apakah kita boleh membeli sesuatu untuk kita juga, Tsukasa- _chan_?” Narukami menoleh ke arah adik kelasnya, sepasang iris sewarna lembayung penuh ekspetasi.

Tsukasa mengeluarkan konfirmasi kecil, “Tetapi _Onee-sama_ bilang kita harus membeli yang dibutuhkan dulu, bila ada sisa uang, kita bisa membeli komsumsi. Bila ingin membeli hal lain, pastikan dengan uang sendiri,” Tsukasa tahu karena ia mengingat satu dan setiap kata yang diucapkan kepadanya. Karena, kapan lagi sang Produser mengandalkannya dalam hal ini?

“Hu-uh, sekarang masalahnya, siapa yang akan menyetir?” Izumi bertanya.

Jeda.

Lalu terdengar suara tawa.

“Wahahahaha~! Halo, Dunia! Sang Raja baru saja mendapatkan mimpi indah yang diantarkan lewat peri dengan gaun bertahtakan andromeda! Dengarkan titahnya, Manusia!” dari jendela lantai dua, kilasan rambut sewarna senja bergerak dengan kecepatan yang mustahil, menelusuri lorong dengan sangat cepat hingga hampir meninggalkan bayang imaji.

Sepertinya pemuda itu menyeret sesuatu dengannya, bila saja suara benda berat yang terseret bukanlah sebuah pertanda jelas. Kepala hitam terkadang menyembul dari bawah jendela, mengonfirmasi prasangka akan siapa cowok malang yang diseret di lorong oleh sang Raja.

Tsukasa dan Narukami saling pandang horor.

Izumi menyeringai.

 

* * *

 

Katanya, Tsukinaga Leo bisa menyetir.

 Tsukinaga Leo memang bisa menyetir.

Bila saja setiap lima menit—tidak, bahkan hampir dalam detik—sekali ia tidak mendapatkan inspirasi, perjalanan di mobil dengan Leo akan sangat _sangat_ jauh lebih menyenangkan. Bahkan sepertinya, bayangan Izumi dan motornya jauh lebih baik daripada Leo dan mobil.

Setelah sepuluh menit dengan teriakan, seruan, umpatan, detik-detik hampir menabrak rambu lalu lintas, dan kecepatan penuh yang tidak baik untuk jantung serta perut, Knights sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. Tiga di antara lima tampak berkelana di ambang antara hidup dan mati.

Narukami adalah orang pertama yang berhasil menguasai diri, menarik kerah Leo tepat sebelum pemuda itu hendak berpetualang entah kemana, “Baiklah, menurutku sebaiknya kita membeli bahan makanan dulu, setelah itu kain. Dan _kita_ di sini termasuk kau, _Ou-sama_.”

Leo meronta, “Huuh!? Naru! Tidakkah kau lihat bunga-bunga itu memanggilku!?”

Narukami menggeleng, “Yang kulihat adalah kau yang hendak terjun ke pot-pot bunga, _Ou-sama_. Nah, Tsukasa- _chan_ , bisakah kau bangunkan Ritsu- _chan_?” pemuda berambut pirang itu menoleh ke arah adik kelas mereka yang pucat dan tampak siap mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

“Kasa- _kun_ , kalau kau muntah di sini, nanti _image_ -mu jadi jelek loh.”

“... wajahmu juga sama pucatnya denganku, Sena- _senpai_. Aku permisi dulu,” Tsukasa berlari masuk ke dalam supermarket berpintu kaca otomatis yang langsung terbuka, sebelah tangan di depan mulut seketika setelah ia selesai berkata. Jelas sekali apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ia menemukan toilet terdekat; seburuk itulah Leo dan mobilnya.

Atau mungkin hanya Tsukasa yang memang lemah iman.

Kedua seniornya yang tersisa saling pandang sebelum mendadak melakukan suit singkat.

Izumi mendesis ketika sadar ia kalah. Dengan jengah, Izumi kembali membuka pintu mobil dan menyeret Sakuma Ritsu keluar. Setelah pintu tertutup rapat, dan memastikan Ritsu tidak meleleh ketika sinar matahari mengenainya, Izumi dan Narukami bergerak masuk ke toko.

 _Air conditioner_ tidak pernah terasa sesurga ini sebelumnya.

“Dimana daftarnya?” Izumi melempar Ritsu ke arah Leo, yang dengan sigap menangkapnya dan mulai mengguncangkan bahu Ritsu sembari berteriak-teriak. Narukami merogoh sakunya sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan daftar belanja yang sudah ia salin ke kertas yang lebih kecil.

Kalimat awal di dalam daftarnya ada di dalam ekspetasi.

 _Tepung terigu_.

Tetapi kalimat berikutnya sangat tidak manusiawi.

 _Tiga karung_.

“Yang benar saja, karung!?” Izumi berseru, suaranya membahana, membelah dering kasir dan keramaian, membuatnya lantas mendapatkan lirikan tajam dan tatapan penasaran.

Narukami kembali dengan sebuah troli, “Sudah kubilang, Izumi- _chan,_ memangnya untuk apa kita pergi ke supermarket seperti ini bila kita hanya membutuhkan beberapa kantong?” pemuda berambut pirang itu menggesurkan tangannya kepada rak demi rak barang-barang yang disegel dalam jumlah besar, jelas berbeda dengan supermarket yang seharusnya.

Izumi melengos sekali lagi. Ia bahkan mulai gagal paham mengapa ia bisa-bisanya terjebak dalam situasi ini. Salahkan Nito Nazuna yang menyeretnya untuk membantu dengan iming-iming foto Makoto Yuuki dengan seragam _unit_ sementaranya yang masih dirahasiakan.

Leo dan Ritsu sudah menghilang entah kemana dan entah bagaimana, sedangkan Tsukasa belum juga kembali dari urusan pribadi dengan isi perutnya sendiri.

Mau tak mau, Izumi mengikuti Narukami yang mulai menavigasi trolinya melewati rak-rak barang, langkahnya lancar seolah sang Ratu memang terlahir untuk berjalan di dalam supermarket. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di tujuan. Karung-karung terigu dalam berbagai ukuran bersandar di atas rak, semuanya dipisahkan menurut penggunaan dan merek.

“Mari kita lihat, ah, ini yang biasanya digunakan, kan?” Narukami menunjuk bagian bawah rak terdekat. Dimana karung berukuran besar dengan merek yang familiar berderet tanpa dosa dan hampir bercahaya, seolah berjanji bila benda itu diambil, semua urusan akan selesai.

(Walaupun tidak juga mengingat daftar belanja mereka masih sangat panjang)

“Kau benar, baiklah, bantu aku, Naru- _kun_ ,” Izumi berjalan menuju rak dan menggulung lengan jaketnya, bersiap untuk mengangkat benda berat. Pemuda berambut platina itu sudah membungkuk dan berusaha menarik salah satu karung dari bagian bawah rak, namun tubuhnya kembali tegak ketika melihat rekannya tidak juga bergerak. “Naru- _kun_? Oi.”

Narukami menggeleng, sebelah tangan menyentuh pipinya sendiri dalam gestur _trademark_ seorang Narukami Arashi, “Izumi- _chan_ , apakah kau pikir gadis seperti diriku ini bisa mengangkat benda seberat itu? Kejam sekali bila kau berasumsi demikian,” tuduhnya.

“Kau bahkan bukan seorang gadis! Argh! Sudahlah, cepat bantu aku dan selesaikan tugas menyebalkan ini!” Izumi menyeret karung itu dengan dua tangan, keringat sudah mengalir melewati pelipisnya ketika pemuda itu akhirnya berhasil menjatuhkan karung itu dari rak.

“Jangan jahat! Walaupun aku tidak terlihat seperti itu, hatiku masih hati seorang gadis yang suci kok~!” Narukami menyeret kalimat terakhirnya menjadi nada panjang, masih berdiri di tempatnya di balik troli tanpa keinginan untuk membantu seniornya yang tampak kesusahan.

Izumi menegakkan tubuhnya sekali lagi, tulangnya sudah berderak, padahal ia hanya menyeret karung itu dari atas rak ke lantai. Sekuat apapun Izumi menarik, entah mengapa karung itu tidak juga bergerak—entah apa karena karung itu memang sangat berat.

Atau mungkin Izumi saja yang lemah.

“Naru- _kun_! Aku serius!” anggota Knights yang lebih tua itu melotot ke arah juniornya yang tersisa. Tanda bahwa Izumi sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga tampak jelas dari perubahan warna wajahnya yang sangat drastis, dari putih mulus bagaikan replika porselen ke ungu tua.

“Sudah kubilang, Izumi- _chan_ , gadis sepertiku tidak akan kuat mengangkat karung seperti itu,” Narukami menggeleng sekali lagi, masih kukuh akan alasannya tidak membantu Izumi.

“Bantu aku, kalau begitu! Kau angkat bagian bawah, aku bagian atasnya!” pemuda berambut platina itu berkacak pinggang, menunjuk karung yang rebah tanpa dosa di lantai.

Narukami memiringkan kepalanya sejenak, mulutnya terbuka seolah hendak melontarkan alasan lainnya, namun begitu melihat Izumi tampak siap mengulitinya hidup-hidup dengan tatapan, Narukami hanya dapat menghela napas dan berjalan ogah-ogahan ke hadapan Izumi.

Keduanya mengambil posisi, “Siap? Satu, dua, tiga,” karung itu akhirnya terangkat, Narukami dan Izumi bergerak perlahan menuju troli tak jauh dari mereka, iris sewarna lembayung milik Narukami tanpa sengaja menerawang ke belakang punggung Izumi, sementara sang senior sendiri berkonsentrasi kepada jarak mereka dan troli yang kian dekat.

Mata Narukami dengan cepat menangkap sebuah stan di sudut lorong.

Tetapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Melainkan sebuah papan bertuliskan merek produk kosmetik yang biasa ia pakai dengan sebuah angka diskon yang menggiurkan. Reflek, pemuda berambut pirang itu menjatuhkan karungnya dan berlari menuju stan tersebut, “ _Araaa_ ~! Permisi, itu benar-benar diskon, kan!?”

“Tung—!” Izumi bahkan tidak sempat berteriak ketika karung itu jatuh tepat di atas kedua kakinya. Pemuda itu berguling di atas lantai, memeluk kakinya yang berdenyut menyakitkan.

Di tengah kemalangan seorang Sena Izumi yang datang bertubi-tubi, sosok familiar mendadak muncul dari lorong lainnya. Leo berdiri di atas roda troli yang meluncur dengan kecepatan penuh, sementara di dalam troli yang sama, seorang pemuda berambut hitam tertidur dengan lelapnya bersama beberapa barang dari daftar belanja—cokelat, mentega, dan keju, “Wahahaha~! Rittsu, buka matamu! Lihatlah dunia yang menginspirasi ini!”

Izumi menatap horor troli yang meluncur mendekatinya, pemuda itu berguling ke samping. Roda troli Leo dengan sangat nyarisnya menggilas beberapa helai rambut Izumi, “Sena! Apa yang kau lakukan di lantai!? Apakah kau mau mendengarkan bisikan Gaea!?” Leo berseru dari balik bahunya, tetapi tidak memberikan Izumi ruang untuk menjawab karena sang Raja sudah menavigasi trolinya untuk berbelok ke lorong lain dengan kecepatan yang sama.

Suara tawa Leo menggema kembali, bersamaan dengan suara berisik seluncur trolinya.

Mengapa Izumi dan Narukami tidak mendengarnya dari tadi adalah sebuah misteri.

 

* * *

 

Ketika Tsukasa kembali, yang menyambutnya adalah kekacauan.

Izumi berbaring di lantai, karung terigu di sisinya—Tsukasa hampir yakin Izumi mati bila saja pemuda berambut platina itu tidak meracau sembari berusaha memijat kedua kakinya.

Narukami tengah mengobrol heboh dengan seorang gadis di stan kosmetik di ujung lorong, sepertinya mereka saling merekomendasikan kosmetik merek apa yang bagus dan cocok untuk jenis kulit tertentu. Atau mungkin sesuatu mirip _Girl’s talk_ atau apalah.

Suara tawa Leo menggema entah darimana bersama suara berisik roda troli. Tsukasa hampir yakin apa yang sedang pemimpin _unit_ -nya itu lakukan—sejujurnya, Tsukasa hampir tak heran bila ia menemukan Leo meluncur dari lorong ke lorong dengan Ritsu di atas troli.

Tsukasa mengeluarkan ponselnya tanpa banyak bicara, jemarinya dengan cepat mengetik nomor yang sudah ia hapalkan untuk jaga-jaga. Siapa sangka firasatnya ternyata benar?

“Halo, _Security_? Aku ingin melaporkan sekelompok orang yang menimbulkan ketidaknyamanan di dalam sini.”

Katakan saja setelah itu, Otogari Adonis akhirnya dikirim untuk membantu dan menahan Tsukasa menghabiskan semua makanan manis di dalam supermarket tanpa membayar karena stres, sementara Hasumi Keito terpaksa pergi untuk meminta maaf kepada pihak supermarket dan memastikan keempat anggota Knights pembuat keributan itu mendapatkan ceramah panjang-lebar tentang arti hidup mereka.

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, terima kasih sudah membaca!
> 
> Ini terinspirasi dari banyak hal yang Azu lihat, yang pertama dari akun parody Leo, lalu tentang kemungkinan Leo bisa menyetir, dan tentang kalau Izumi itu lemah luar biasa. Entah kenapa reflek Azu tentang Knights itu selalu humor garing, maafkan.
> 
> Azu juga minta maaf soal karakterisasi, agak sulit membubuhkan bahasa inggris yang tepat di dalam kalimat Tsukasa, Ritsu yang bahkan gak punya dialog, plus fakta bahwa Narukami gak suka kerjaan yang merepotkan. Tetapi Azu berpikir mungkin Narukami mau berbelanja-lah ya, siapa sih yang gak suka belanja? wwwwww.
> 
> Oh iya, sebentar lagi Leo ultah, Azu bingung mau buat apa, uhuk. Daaan, soal Showdown, masih akan dilanjutkan karena Azu nemu tema yang cocok banget buat 1A vs 1B lainnya, doakan saja inspirasi mengalir deras, ahahahaha~
> 
> Akhir kata, Azu akan sangat senang bila kalian sudi memberikan kudos atau komentar Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak!  
> -Azureinne K.


End file.
